Category talk:Khalai technology
Dealing with this category So to bring it up, how do we want to handle this. I agree with this existing, some tech is very obviously Khalai, but it runs into the issue that a lot of tech we don't strictly speaking KNOW is Khalai. We can assume an assimilator is Khalai-made, but we don't actually know that for sure. It's why I was always hesitant to add it for a number of units and technologies. Wasn't sure if anyone had thoughts, I think what we have is ok with maybe a bit more pruning to put ambiguous technologies under "protoss" but I wanted to see what you all thought --Subsourian (talk) 12:14, July 8, 2019 (UTC) :I agree, in a sense. A lot of protoss tech is arguably Khalai in origin, but a lot of the entries here feel redundant. Like, using the assimilator as an example, every protoss faction has used them. It's pointless to classify it as a "Khalai technology" when it's so ubiquitous. Or something like artificial intelligence - every protoss faction has AI tech, so why is this grouped as "Khalai" technology rather than "protoss technology?" :There's certainly some entries that I feel fit the bill (e.g. the immortal) but a lot of it should just go in the protoss tech category IMO.--Hawki (talk) 12:41, July 8, 2019 (UTC) ::Well given you trimmed my edits (and I accept that), you need to look at it from the timeline POV as well. For example, in the case of the Tal'darim, you can't always say because both them and the Khalai have it, it only counts as "protoss tech." The Tal'darim left Aiur before the Aeon of Strife ended, which is before the protoss tech revolution began. As explained in LotV (something people have wondered since WoL), the Tal'darim's access to modern protoss tech is because they pilfered it from the Daelaam. This is why I still say the scout's antimatter missile can be stated into Khalai tech, because the Tal'darim didn't invent it themselves. Now, the Nerazim would be a bit harder to explain away. Their exile was around 1500 A.D., and by then the tech revolution had been around for some time, so it's not like they had to steal it all like the Tal'darim did. ::In this regard I can somewhat understand what you wrote about the assimilator, because that was likely invented prior to the Nerazim exile from Aiur, which means for all we know they had worked together with the Khalai people to invent it. And in that regard it makes things difficult because then you'd have to factor in who really invented it all.--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 17:20, July 8, 2019 (UTC) ::That's true, but a lot of the so-called "Khalai tech" is so ubiquitous with the protoss as a whole now that it's a pointless distinction in a lot of cases. If we're having a Khalai technology category, least make it a category that is unique to the Khalai rather than a catch-all for pretty much all protoss technology (especially when a protoss technology category already exists).--Hawki (talk) 11:50, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :::Yeah in my eyes categories should be almost entirely for ease of access to similar articles. While some stuff is clear cut, I'm not huge on subdividing Khalai tech specifically because the line is muddled with a lot of them. I do agree that largely it should be like how we did the Purifiers and Nerazim; technically the Nerazim had scouts and carriers, but they aren't essential Nerazim technologies like the Stalker and Corsair. So I was hoping to do, as Hawki mentioned, tech that's pretty distinct to the Khalai. :::But it gets really messy, it's also why I really wasn't a fan when our zerg articles were divided into "Swarm Zerg." Subdivisions are fine but I feel we may be going too deep into nitty gritty of what is technically what in lore and not what actually is helpful for navigation. --Subsourian (talk) 13:18, July 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::This "Khalai tech" category you're referring to can really blur the lines here, because from 500 B.C. to 1500 A.D., all of the protoss on Aiur would be considered Khalai, even the DT tribes (which by then were only rogue). From what I recall, they were still considered part of the Khalai prior to their exile. That's why this can get very confusing. As I see it, to really separate Khalai from Nerazim tech, you'd have to make it so that whatever the Khalai had invented took place after 1500 A.D., but before Aiur fell. Once they're on Shakuras the lines will blur up because you cannot really tell if the Khalai really invented it themselves, or got their ideas from the Nerazim, or worked together with the Nerazim for the tech. ::::In addition if you're going to create something like the "Daelaam tech" category, you'd also make things difficult. The Daelaam was established between 2500 and 2502, but now there's four categories to deal with (as I'm not convinced every Tal'darim left with Alarak in the aftermath of LotV). Once that happens it really makes you wonder who worked with who, and who really invented the technology. It becomes very difficult to know what's purely Khalai, Nerazim, Purifier, or Tal'darim tech.--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 18:51, July 9, 2019 (UTC)